Valentine Time
by HVK
Summary: A collection of oneshots written for my friends on Tumblr and posted here as a single story. Includes Fubblegum and Finnceline! First story is 'Old Time's Sake', a Tiny Finn story where Finn makes a gift for Marceline. Second is 'Tides', where Bubblegum and Finn have a romantic moment. Third is 'Also Married', where Tiny Finn and Marceline want to marry Bonnibel too.
1. Chapter 1

My valentine for my good buddy Tasha!

This takes place in my Tiny Finn AU, co-writte and planned with my friend Tasha, who does a bit of writing on this site under the name The Stinky Foot; if you haven't read the stories for that yet, it's an alternate continuity where Marceline was never vampirized, but was frozen by Simon Petrikov to save her life and woke up in what is the modern world. Ooo doesn't not exist as in-show; instead it's more of a post-apocalyptic setting similar to Fallout or Borderlands (not that Borderlands is apocalyptic, but the setting fits). She met Finn not long after, and here Finn is inexplicably tiny, about six inches tall or so, though he is as strong as he would be at full size, not unlike a Discworld Nac Mac Feegle. Princess Bubblegum is simply Bonnibel here, a blob-girl of sorts who looks pretty much like Bubblegum but made of pink goo. Flame Princess is also present, as a fire giantess cast out of Muspelheim for some unknown reason, and is simply called Flame until me and Tasha can devise a better name.

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, or make profits off it.

* * *

They were older and taller, but Finn was still tiny and not so much taller, and he didn't mind too much because Marceline was the best perch ever.

She giggled as his hands, tinier than her fingertips but impossibly strong for their size, levered him up over her shoulder until he was sitting up there, his bottom perched happily on the angular bulge of her muscular shoulder. "C'mon, mang, you know that tickles!"

Finn giggled. "But you like it!"

Marceline's skin always went a funny color when she blushed, that pretty pale blue-gray turning a little bit red on her narrow cheeks (and Bonnibel had told him it was because she had human blood under there, no matter how much she went on about being a badass half-demon, the other half was squishy silly human-ness), and she went so bright again. Finn grinned, counting it as a number 6 on his personal Marceline Blush-O-Meter. "Stop it, mang, pfftt!"

"Yep, you like it."

Marceline had long ago traded her overalls for a special jumpsuit Bonnibel had made for her, and a long dark trenchcoat with tons of differently sized pocket-pouches for Finn to sleep in or just hang out; the fluttering edges of her coat flapped around like bat-wings as she swiped her hand on Finn, knocking him over with two fingers. He went right off her shoulder, smiling without a trace of fear; Marceline reflexively caught Finn, and he giggled some more as he bounced on her palm.

"I knew you'd catch me."

"Pfftt," Marceline muttered, blushing worse. "No you didn't!"

"Yeah, huh! You always catch me!" He smiled up at Marceline, as open as ever in his love and near-worship of her. "...Always."

She smiled down at him, cupping her tiny human in both hands. "...Heh heh. Okay." She kissed him, gentle and soft.

Finn giggled as a fang nearly as big as he was nudged against him. "Your teeth are pretty!"

"Pfftt, I know." She hoisted him up, cocking her eyebrow. "You said you had something for me. What is it?"

"I made it myself!"

"But what is it?" Her tone was cajoling and impatient at once, whining and needy. "C'mon, tell me!"

Finn giggled, and gave her directions.

Marceline said out at once, tucking Finn into a pocket and taking off on all fours after she made sure he was secure and safe. She moved quick and fast, loping like a wolf, and in fact she passed right through a pack of wolves that she and Finn had won leadership over through right of conquest, and she kept moving all the way down to a small copse of ancient trees, taller than buildings and so old she had remembered seeing them being tall even before she had been frozen to save her life.

Her heart skipped a few beats. "Hey..." She said, remembered. "This is where we met!"

"Yep," Finn said from her pocket, poking his head out. Impishly, she nudged him back in with a finger. "It's where I found you," his muffled vice said.

"Where I found YOU," Marceline said off-handedly.

She ventured in; propped where no one else would easily see it, in the very spot where she had ventured out of the magically-created frost chamber that had saved her life, there was a small box, shaped like a heart.

She stepped close to it. On it, crudely written on strips of taped glued to the front (and written in the unsteady font you got when you had to write with when pencils and pens were bigger than you) was 'TO MARCELINE' and 'FROM FINN'. Her mouth suddenly dry, she picked it up and opened the box.

There wasn't candy inside, that would be too... normal for Finn. There were bits of meat though, preserved in bits of salt and spices that she liked. Little drops of special sauces that she had once spent months trying to find, all right here for her. And little rolls of paper, and when she opened them up she saw the love poems written on them; clumsy but earnest, and on top of a bunch of other goodies there was a slim but wonderful scroll of sheet music for the guitar, for the band that she and Finn and Bonnibel and Flame did when they were together.

"I made it myself," Finn said again from her pocket. He paused, too honest for his own good, and amended, "Bonnibel helped. But it was mostly me. Hee, hee!"

Marceline swallowed, and blinked away happy tears. "Thanks, Finny." She considered, and delicately picked him up out of her pocket. Finn had a moment to blink up at her looming presence before she kissed him, soft and sweet on the face, her lips swallowing up his head and sweet wetness for a moment.

When she let him go with a faint pop, Finn was blushing and giggling, and she smirked again. "Thanks, buddy," She said.

"Anytime, buddy," He said, kissing her finger.


	2. Tides

For my good friend Mari/Snufkin-Snufkout on Tumblr. And because a little Fubblegum is good for the soul!

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, or make profit off it.

* * *

Bubblegum leaned down, her hands gently taking hold of Finn's own hands, her fingers sliding between his with a sweet friction, and both princess and boy giggled slightly as she squeezed.

Slowly Bubblegum stood up, and took Finn with her, standing at her full height. Finn went with her, his short but strong legs unfolding. His feet touched the ground and his knees bounced gently against her legs, and Bubblegum barely noticed apart from the faint ripple it sent through her legs. She giggled at the motion, and swayed slightly with them. She felt like an ocean, moving in her own titanic tides, and now they swirled around Finn.

She gripped him tighter, and in other circumstances might have bit her lip. Now, though, she just smiled and nudged her wide hips against his chest, squishing wonderfully into him. She giggled. "You're so solid," She marveled. His flesh and bone and skin were so different from the construction of her body, and it was simply amazing how nice he felt against her. Her arm trailed down his arm, examining the fullness of his forearm and the hardness of his elbow, the small 'B' for 'Bonnibel' she had traced there only a few weeks ago to mark her territory, and finally her arm stopped upon his shoulder, slim and broad and fascinatingly feminine, and gave him a short strong squeeze.

(She loved alliteration. The words played through her head again and again, and the sound of Finn's breathing against her body was a metronome, compelling and wondrous.)

Though she was just too big to hug him properly, as a smaller woman could have, she did not let it bother her. She smiled, almost impishly, and reached down. Her hands came down, past his shoulders and under his arms and down past his waistline (and didn't _that _give her all manner of fun ideas), closing around his hips and giving him a reassuring squeeze as she picked him up.

Her arms tensed as she adjusted to his added weight, and Finn squealed as she lifted him up, bracing herself against him and lifting him up to her face-level. For a moment, his face showed… not fear, not exactly, he couldn't be afraid of her now, but there was a hint of sudden surprise at the turn in the situation. The certain knowledge that the balance of power all rested in Bubblegum's hands, that she had absolute dominance and superiority over him, and she could do absolutely whatever she wanted to him and he would welcome it all.

Finn was breathing faster, his eyes wet, his lips dry. He was getting _excited _now.

Bubblegum giggled cheerily, the lightness of her mood shifting to something more driven. Her eyes half-lidded, she lowered her shoulders and brought Finn up to her face completely, the smaller human back squishing into her gel-flesh and she just shivered at how good he felt against her, nearly inside her…

"I have you now, my little Finny," she said, voice low and husky. She giggled, and said, "Whatever shall I do with you?"

"Whatever you want, my Princess," Finn said, bowing his head to her. His forehead brushed against her chin. "I'm yours."

She tilted her head, and brought her lips against his forehead. His thick hair rose up around her face in wavy curls, and her kiss was softer than freshly fallen snow. "I know," she said. And then, "Thank you."

Finn glanced up, eyes wide at this, but her mouth was already upon his lips, and she kissed him, long and sweet and hungrily, as full of passion as any. She moved in her currents and tides, and now they were all swarming around Finn, who had so eagerly given himself to her.

"My boy," she murmured into his mouth. "My knight. My Finn."

Again she kissed him, again and again, until at last she set him down, still holding him by the hand. "Come along!" She said brightly. "It is a long day. Let us attend to it."

Finn giggled, and let her lead him, as he did in so many things.


	3. Also Married

Written for The Stinky Foot, in our Tiny Finn AU; where Finn is six inches tall, Marceline is just half-demon instead of a vampire, Bonnibel Bubblegum is a cute blob-monster girl, and Flame Princess is a fire giant named Flame because Finn is bad at making up names. And also, Ooo is more post-apocalyptic, science saves the day, and there is no magic but _more Science!_

This is, incidentally, a follow-up to one of her Tiny Finn comics called 'Also Marryed' (the misspelling is intentional) where Finn 'marries' Marceline based on something he read in a book once. Due to a misunderstanding, he labels Marceline the husband and himself the wife. At the end, they decide they need to marry Bonnibel too, because she will feel left out and the three of them do everything together whenever possible. It's worth pointing out that they're still young, about the age of Finn from Season 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or make profits off it.

* * *

Bonnibel oozed through her lab, leaving a faint trail of slickness that shone nearly pink where the light touched it and was promptly cleaned up by the special proto-biomechanical mesh of nanomachines that ate her excess slime and transformed it into air freshener that built up the muscles of anyone who breathed it in (because Bonnibel liked having things that were pretty and also did useful things).

It was perhaps unfortunate for the world that Bonnibel's attention span was inversely proportionate to her mighty intellect; no sooner had she thought this than she decided that maybe 'oozing' wasn't the right word for how she moved. She looked down her patched and hooded dress, the edges hemmed around the slug-like bulge of her lower portions, and she wiggled around as her body slid around on the floor.

"Oozing," she said aloud. "Lacks a certain... elegance! It's not quite right for me. I wanna be elegant and cool!"

Quicker than the wind under the moonlight, faster than lightning under a stormy sky, a form slightly smaller than Bonnibel drifted through her lab. "You look pretty cool to us already!" A small but peppy voice piped up.

Bonnibel turned as a hand, small and strong and with claws like a monster, clapped her on the shoulder with a giggle. "Eek!"

Marcy the Demon-Girl giggled, floating slightly higher than Bonnibel, at least enough to look taller, and so pretty Bonnibel felt a little faint looking at her, she felt all wiggly and gooier than normal. Peeking out of the pockets of her overalls was Finn, blonde and chubby and so cute she wanted to give him a kiss.

Bonnibel smiled as Marcy hovered in, her lips pecking against the tip of Bonnibel's rounded nose. The fangs prickled in a nice way, and Bonnibel giggled. She put her finger up to Finn, patting him on the head, and he gave her finger a hug. She giggled again, patting him some more.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bonnibel asked conversationally.

"We wanna get married to you," Marcy and Finn blurted, grinning.

Bonnibel wished she had been drinking something so she could do a spit-take. "What?"

"I got married to Marcy," Finn said proudly. "I'm her wife now!"

"Wait, what?" Bonnibel said. "You can't be a wife, you're a boy-"

"Hush, don't ruin it for him," Marcy insisted.

Finn pouted. "Then I'm a boy-wife!" He said.

Bonnibel let it go. "Okay then. Wait... you two got married?" Deep inside herself, she felt both happy for her friends... and so very sad that she hadn't gotten a chance at either of them...

"So," Marcy continued. "It's just no fun without you! We want to get married to you too!"

"Huh?!"

"Bonnie, will you marry us?" Finn said hopefully, holding out a tiny ring. Where he got it, she didn't know; from the looks of it, he might have chewed it into shape.

"Oh! Of... of course I'll marry you two!"

Marcy and Finn cheered. "Hold out your finger," Finn said.

Bonnibel did so, and both Finn and Marcy guided the finger onto her hand. The metal felt cool and nice. "We announce you as our husband," Finn and Marcy said.

Bonnie blinked. "Husband? Wait-"

"He saw it in a book," Marcy explained.

"Oh." Bonnibel's nose wrinkled. "Doesn't sound quite right..." She puffed a cheek out, inflating it like a balloon for a moment. "What next?"

"Now, you announce us as your wife and other husband!"

Bonnibel cleared her throat. "I hereby appoint you two my husband and wife!"

Finn giggled. "No, you announce, not appoint!"

Bonnibel made a 'pfftt!' noise. "Nuh uh! This is how I do it!"

Finn smiled. "Okay!" Marcy rolled her eyes at Bonnibel.

"Now what do we do?" Bonnibel said.

"Uhhh, we kiss!" Finn said. He blushed, giggling some more.

Bonnibel stretched up, and her lips met Marcy's. There was a faint smack, and nervous giggles from both girls as a curious heat passed between them, intense and sudden. They held it there for a moment, and parted. Marcy's hands went to her overalls pocket and picked Finn up, offering him to Bonnibel; the pink girl leaned her head to him, and he hugged her as her lips met the side of his head, flowing over him and encapsulating his whole had and parts of his shoulder. She smooched, and let him go with a giggle as she trembled with the romance heat again. Finn bounced back, giggling and dripping with pink goo.

Bonnibel clapped her hands. "Yay! We're married." She pumped her arms into the air. "We're supposed to party now! MARRIAGE PARTY!"

"WHEE!" Finn and Marcy said.

Flame stepped through the door just then, having to lean down a little and fit in. She tilted her head, glowing red-orange hair brilliant against her dark skin. "Did I miss something?" The young fire giantess said, bemused.


End file.
